


Emerald Ties

by LostWriterCasey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Gen, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied Character Death, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), themes of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWriterCasey/pseuds/LostWriterCasey
Summary: The night he ran from those hunters was the night when his world opened up once more. Ties to a past he had forgotten and to a family cracking under the weight of unknown threats visible once again."Light-stepped feet pounded against the forest floor as a figure unsteadily weaved around trees and foliage. His breath rattled in his lungs as he allowed a quick glance over his shoulder, his odd orange-brown hair whipping at his eyes. He heard his pursuer crash through the trees as its ‘keepers’ yelled at the creature chasing him."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fantasy au set in a semi medieval time.
> 
> This is written with characters based off of the characters in the Dream SMP not the actual creators themselves. If any of the content creators mentioned in this are not comfortable with the contents/themes in this work, I will take it down.

Light-stepped feet pounded against the forest floor as a figure unsteadily weaved around trees and foliage. His breath rattled in his lungs as he allowed a quick glance over his shoulder, his odd orange-brown hair whipping at his eyes. He heard his pursuer crash through the trees as its ‘keepers’ yelled at the creature chasing him.

He felt moisture fly out of the corner of his eye as he focused on the place in front of him, almost running into a tree as a result of looking away. He could see a break in the trees ahead and what appeared to be a relatively busy path. The voices of people reached his pointed ears, hope filling his heart.

He swallows the rising sorrow from the events of today and dove through the treeline, shifting into the sleek form of a fox, and disappearing into the crowd of travelers. An outraged yell echoed in the ears of the people as a masked figure in green was pulled back into the forest.

That chase had happened almost a week ago.

He had ran for almost an hour down that highway while still shifted before he passed out in the middle of the road. A kind duo had picked him up and let him rest in their wagon for the night as the sun had started to set at that point.

When he came to that morning, he got scared and ran away before the pair woke up.

Now he sat in a dirty alleyway of an unknown city with no knowledge of what to do. He pulled his knees to his chest and played with one of the white streaks in his hair while listening for any possible danger. His other hand gripped at the emerald locket that was his father’s, slightly pulling at it so the chain dug into the back of his neck a little. Grief once again caused his throat to tighten as he tried to stop replaying the events that got him into this mess.

He pulled the locket away so he could look over the piece. It was actually quite a simple design, being a rectangle shape with an oval shaped emerald in the center. The metal that held it in place was gold. On the back of the locket was a symbol, a sword with wings arching from behind it. He has no clue how someone could make such a small detail like it but once he opened the actual locket, it was nothing. On the side of the locket with the gem was a small picture of his family. His dad with his large circle glasses and curly hair falling over one eye standing beside his mother with her long red hair and him in front of them both. On the other side was impossibly small writing in an unidentifiable language. It almost looked like runes.

He gently ran his fingers over the runes, feeling the small indentations crafted with care. He was about to pull the locket closer but a soft voice jolted him out of his concentration.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

He jumped to his feet and pressed his back against the wall, facing the person who stood at the entrance of the alleyway. They were a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and an apron over casual clothes. Flour was dusted over the front of the apron and she had a few specs on her face.

Seeing the clear panic on his face she showed her hands, also covered in flour and dough, and took a step backwards. It scared him how easily he started to relax but something about her felt familiar.

“I’m not going to do anything to you…” she trailed off as she seemed to focus in on the locket, but her eyes snapped up to meet his own so he could have imagined it, “I just wanted to offer you shelter. A storm is on the horizon and it's supposed to be cold.” As if on cue, distant thunder shook the air.

She offered him a kind smile and walked to the right of the alleyway. He heard a door close.

He hesitantly walked out of the alleyway and looked to his right where the door to a bakery sat. He didn’t even have to open the door to smell the warm scents that collected from inside and it was only multiplied once he opened the door. The same woman looked up from a paper on the counter and smiled widely, proudly, as he entered.

“Take a seat, I’ll get you something to eat in a moment.” He was about to protest but his stomach decided to present how deprived he was of food at that exact moment. He moved to a table at the back corner of the bakery and fell into the chair. The cushion on the seat was such a nice thing compared to the cobblestone of the alleyway. The woman scratched something onto the paper with her quill and folded it up before putting together two sandwiches and bringing it over to him.

She sat down across from him, placing a plate in front of him and one for herself. He hesitantly took a bite of the food shortly after she started eating. They ate in silence, the new sound of rain tapping on the windows filling the silence that the woman broke.

“My name is Niki.” He looked up and made eye contact with her. Her eyes were a light brown, possibly a hazel color, but the lighting in the bakery made it difficult to tell.

There were a few heartbeats of silence before it was broken again.

“I’m Fundy.”

* * *

Fundy was curled up in the warmth of a blanket, listening to the comforting sounds of the fireplace. His pointed ears twitched slightly when clattering in the kitchen which pulled him out of the sleepy haze he was in. The smells of some type of soup or broth and freshly baked bread pulled him further into awakeness. He stretched his legs and stood, stretching his arms over his head.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw his father busying away with finalizing up their supper. He must have heard Fundy because he turned around, a smile gracing his face.

“Come cut the bread for me real quick, the soup is almost done.” Fundy yawned but grabbed the bread knife and started cutting slices off of the still warm loaf. Fundy’s father picked his circle glasses off of the counter and read over the nearby cookbook.

Their cozy cabin tucked away in the woods was always so silent.

Fundy set their bowls by the soup, which still sat over a warming fire, and shuffled over to a drawer and went to pull out silverware but something caused him to pause. Eyebrows furrowed, he looked around the kitchen and whipped his head around when he heard the foeign noises again. It was outside, whatever ‘it’ was.

He moved closer to the window out of curiosity and was about to lean over the sink when a sharp knock rattled his eardrums. He didn’t even hear his father exit and return into the kitchen until the man shoved boots and a locket into Fundy’s hands.

“Da- what?”, he stuttered out, absolutely baffled by his father’s demeanor. His glasses were set firmly on his face and a dagger now hung from his belt. His face was stern yet sorrowful.

“Fundy, you need to run. Run and don’t stop. Don’t take that locket off unt-” yelling from outside layered over his frantic whispers.

“Mr.Soot, we know you are in there, please let us in or we will have to force entry.”

Fundy stared in the direction of the door then his father’s face. His brown eyes were closed as he took a deep breath, steeling himself as the sound of the door being broken down cracked the last peace they had. He pushed his son towards the pantry and began to walk towards the living room only looking back briefly to see that Fundy had actually begun to escape through the hidden passage.

Fundy’s last image of his father was a black haired man with a bandana around his head holding a sword towards his throat. Then he plunged into darkness.

Lightstepped feet pounded against the forest floor as the young man fled from his home, filled with guilt and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of me testing the waters for this site. I've only posted one work on here before this. I don't know how easily or how quickly I will update this, so there may be delay.
> 
> Please tell me about any grammatical or spelling errors if you find any. Constructive criticism is encouraged!  
> (Also I have no clue how to do tags, so I'm sorry if I did them wrong.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness from a stranger set him on the edge but he must ready himself to be able to live in this mostly unknown outside.

Rays of the morning sun peeked through the curtains as Fundy lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling of Niki’s guest bedroom.

Fundy hadn’t been able to properly fall asleep the entire night as flashes of the events that led to him running away plagued his mind. The underlying confusion and apprehension of Niki’s kindness didn’t help either. A stranger offering another stranger shelter and food with nothing but their name, Fundy didn’t know what to think of it.

He listened to the muffled chatter of people that rose through the floorboards from the bakery downstairs as he tried to find peace, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall put in on edge. He quickly sat up against the headboard of the bed as he heard Niki knock on the door.

“Fundy, are you awake? I brought you breakfast.”, she called, her soft voice only further distorted by the door. He carefully slipped out of the covers, onto the cold wood floor, and padded over to the door to open it.

He could smell the sweet scent of berry muffins before he even opened the door, feeling an odd nostalgia when he could see Niki holding a tray with two muffins and eggs. She smiled at him as he took the tray.

“Good morning Fundy.”, he mumbled a response while he slowly started eating the freshly made meal. She busied herself by opening the curtains and fixing the flowers that sat on the table in front of it, “I understand that you probably will want to leave soon, I can see it. I would personally recommend staying for at least today. The traders’ market came in yesterday so they should be open today. If you want an easy job, someone would probably hire you.” She dusted off something from the bookshelf.

He washed down his food with the water she brought with his meal, and muttered, “Why are you helping me?”

She paused and turned to him after a beat. “In all honesty? You remind me of a few people I know.”, her gaze clouded for a second before she walked towards the door, “Leave whenever you feel like, I have to help my assistant. He does well but...” she paused at the door and shook her head fondly and faced him one last time, “Stay safe Fundy and remember that you are always welcome back here if you’re in the area.”

He listened to her retreating footstep until he heard her enter the stairwell to the downstairs when he leapt to his feet and hurriedly collected his few items so he could leave as soon as possible. The idea of possibly finding a job was appealing to him as he thought over the information Niki gave him. With this in mind, he slipped on his coat and tucked his father’s locket under his shirt and left, walking down the stairs with intent on his mind.

He faltered though when he saw the bakery being packed. Never from his memory can he remember seeing so many people in one place and a glance out the front windows told him that the street was even more crowded. He pushed down the strangling feeling and walked through the crowd.

He could see a short hybrid behind the counter where Niki had been writing the night before. His brown hair had a pair of antennas sticking out of it, the fragile things twitching and weaving about until they seemed to point at Fundy. The hybrid looked up and made direct eye contact with Fundy, his blue and yellow eyes basically glowing as he smiled a greeting at him. Fundy made an awkward hand gesture and hurriedly walked outside.

The morning sky showed no recollection of the downpour that ended only a few hours before and was almost completely void of clouds. He tried to ignore the people who shared the street with him and took a deep breath, tasting the previous storm in the air along with the comforting smells of the bakery behind him.

He let the smile, that he didn’t even know formed, melt from his face as he disappeared into the crowd.

By the time Fundy had found the market square, the sun had broken past the buildings and was glaring down on the streets. Despite that, the air kept a slight chill that prevented him from getting too hot.

The large area was shaped in a half circle with stands set up against the edge of it. On the flat portion of the half circle was what he assumed to be a ledge that dropped down to a river he had crossed to get here, and a large mansion on the hill in the distance. The center area held wagons and performers that ranged from magic acts to musicians. A man playing a guitar drove a stake into his heart so he quickly started scanning the booths.

He decided to go left to follow the majority of the crowd. As he passed the many booths, he subtly checked his pockets and was mildly surprised when he felt double the emeralds that had been in there the day prior. He paused for a second to think. He had swiped a few emeralds on the trip into the city, but had been cautious not to while actually in the city. He most certainly didn’t steal from Niki meaning…

He groaned, feeling like he owed her even more now.

Deciding to deal with that another day, he scanned the booths until a hat caught his attention. He navigated the crowd and picked up the black hat to look at it more properly. The owner of the booth was talking to another person and gave him an acknowledging nod. The hat itself was made of a nice material and looked like it would cover the tip of his ears along with most of his mixed hair.

He heard the booth owner dismiss the other and turn to Fundy.

“You like that hat there?”, Fundy nods and the owner smiles, “If you’re interested in buying, its only three emeralds.”

Thinking it over for a brief moment (along with counting out his emeralds), he pulls out the three emeralds and hands them over. Fundy pulls on the hat and turns to walk away but froze from a hand being placed on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and the man was staring intently over Fundy’s face with his bright green eyes until he leaned back across the stand, pushing his glasses up. Now a bit creeped out, Fundy hurried away into the crowd.

He pushed away the odd encounter as he continued to wander around the booths. He was at the end of this wing of booths when he saw a man sitting on a barrel by the barrier that protected anyone from falling down the cliff into the river below. What caught his attention was the scent of redstone that wafted from around him. Fundy started walking towards him, although the green haired man never looked up, him being fully engrossed in putting together the small device in his hands.

When Fundy was a couple of feet away was when he finally looked up causing Fundy to momentarily recoil at the sight of his pure black eyes with only a dot of white to indicate where he was looking. Small green patches of scales or skin, he couldn’t tell, sat under his eyes and scattered across his neck. They had a staredown for a few moments before the man broke the silence.

“Can I help you?” The question wasn’t cruel by any means, in fact concern laced the undertones of his voice, but it still caused Fundy to flinch nervously.

“Sorry, I was just wondering what that,” he pointed at the device in the creeper (or he assumed the man was one) hybrid’s hands, “was and if you know redstone.”

There is another silence while the man seemed to be trying to read Fundy before his face broke into a small smile. He closed a small panel on the back of the device and motioned for Fundy to come closer. Fundy sat down beside the man on a crate, observing the small item. It was an odd rectangle-like shape with an indented square gray box near the top and a series of buttons below it. Each button had a symbol, letter, or number on it except for the bottom set with what seemed to be command buttons.

“This is a communicator I was commissioned to make.”

Fundy’s eyes lit up with wonder and started to flood questions over to the man, who he at some point learned was named Sam, to which he answered. Sam even demonstrated how the device will work but the redstone components aren’t fully set yet so the device couldn’t turn on yet. By the time the questions started cooling off, the sun was at the peak of its arc in the sky.

“You’re a bright kid, where exactly are you from?”, when he saw the confused look Fundy gave him, he continued, “Whatever enchanted item you have on you is clearly from a higher status, but you aren’t familiar. I know you definitely don’t know Eret as I serve close to them, so where are you from?”

Fundy’s heart started to sink, feeling nauseous. Enchanted item? That had to be the locket. But a higher status? His dad never mentioned anything about a higher status, they just lived in a cabin that barely survived heavy storms or even winters. He tried to push away one of the stupid false memories his brain made up from when he was a child as he opened his mouth to respond but stopped as he heard the chatter of people die around him. He turned to face the entrance to the market square, watching as the crowd parted for something.

A tall figure with curly brown hair and a black strip of cloth covering their eyes like a blindfold stepped through the crowd heading straight towards Fundy and Sam with a group of guards in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its funny how I half know where this story is going and half just don't. Also, sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm still working on properly characterizing with dialogue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of me testing the waters for this site. I've only posted one work on here before this. I don't know how easily or how quickly I will update this, so there may be delay.
> 
> Please tell me about any grammatical or spelling errors if you find any. Constructive criticism is encouraged!  
> (Also I have no clue how to do tags, so I'm sorry if I did them wrong.)


End file.
